


Yes, My Boyfrined Is Wen Junhui

by milkupeachy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Junhui is a famous actor, M/M, Minghao is a youtuber, YouTube, Youtube AU, actor junhui, once agian idk how to tag, read it i guess, vlogger minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkupeachy/pseuds/milkupeachy
Summary: Minghao is a successful beauty vlogger on Youtube. For months upon months his fans have been asking to meet his mysterious boyfriend. After months of hiding they decide to reveal themselves as well as take part in the popular boyfriend tag.





	Yes, My Boyfrined Is Wen Junhui

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any youtuber svt au's so I made one. I hope you enjoy please tell me if you see an mistake or error!~

“Hello, Bunnies! Welcome back to my channel. Today we are going to be doing another ask MINGMING,” Minghao introduced his video with a kind smile and a wave towards his fans.

“Okay, first question is from @bunny4life ‘Do you plan on doing a collaboration with @jhannie?’ Me and Jeonghan have been talking, and we want to do one, we just need ideas so comment them down below!” Minghao scrolled down some more questions through his twitter.

“Second question is sent by @svtkisses34 ‘What are the plans for the future of your channel or where do you see yourself in a few years?’ Good question. For the future of my channel, I want to be able to give more content to my fans. I also want to vlog more, but I don’t know how you guys feel about vlogs. Feel free to tell me.”

About halfway through the Q&A Minghao finally got to one of the questions that had made him want to film the video in the first place, “This question is from @jissolover1 ‘Are you currently in a relationship?’ My beloved bunnies, if you are a very devoted fan than you may have noticed that I will sometimes talk about my boyfriend, and since so many of you want to meet him, I have decided that I should introduce him.”

Minghao smiled towards the door before yelling for his lover, “Babe, can you come here? The fans want to meet you!” Within seconds his boyfriend walked into his filming room, taking a seat on the other stool besides Minghao, “My fellow bunnies, this is my boyfriend. Can you introduce yourself to my fans?”

Smiling, he introduced himself, “Hello, I am Wen Junhui, boyfriend to his adorable little dumpling right here.” Junhui stroked Minghao’s cheek. “Many of you may know me from the hit shows ‘How Dare You’ or ‘Flowers.’ I am also a singer and songwriter.”

Minghao laughed at how comfortable his boyfriend was towards the camera,

“Why are you laughing at me?” Junhui pulled Minghao into his lap as he questioned his lover. 

“You’re so comfortable with talking to the camera. I thought you were going to be a bit more awkward,” Minghao responded, picking at some of the lint of Junhui’s shirt.

“Babe, I act in front of a camera for a living. Do you really think I’m going to be awkward?” Junhui rolls his eyes, but chuckles at the male on him.

Minghao shrugs then decides to get back on topic with the video while shifting back to his chair “Okay, guys, so now we are going to slightly tilt the theme of this video by doing some of the boyfriend tag questions. Okay, Honey, so I am going to read off some questions, and we'll both respond with our answers on the count of three.”

“Is there a punishment if one of us gets it wrong?” Junhui questioned. He can already see the glint in Minghao’s eyes.

“Of course there is, babe,” he laughs at him while turning to face the camera, “The punishment is very simple though. If you get a question right, you get a kiss, and if you answer incorrectly, you get hit on the arm.”

Junhui smiles sweetly towards Minghao, pulling him up from his seat and grabbing him by the waist. Minghao smiled as he looked down at his boyfriend, “You just like to tease me, don’t you?” Junhui smirked as he continued to rub his waist. 

Minghao nodded leaning down kissing Junhui softly, his arms wrapping around his neck. Junhui hummed into the kiss and leaned up tilting his head to make the kiss deep, but Minghao pulled away, knowing that if they continued they would never finish the video. Sighing, Junhui slowly pulled his hands away from Minghao’s waist, and let him sit down. 

Minghao faced the camera again then cleared his throat before talking, “Okay, are you ready Bunnies?,” Minghao raised his right eyebrow and put on his “YouTuber” voice, “So, the first question is ‘where did you guys meet?’ On the count of three. One, two, THREE!” 

Almost simultaneously, they both responded, “Dior fashion show.” 

“Me and Minghao met at a Dior fashion show. I was one of the models asked to go before show and after show. At first, Minghao didn’t really want to approach me, but after he saw me walk across that stage, he was so in love.” Jun smirked. 

Minghao laughed and hit his boyfriend in the arm, “No, I didn’t. You were trying to act all sexy and mysterious when we first met.” Minghao turned to the camera. “Listen Bunnies, when we first talked, Junhui was a complete dork, but when he got on stage., it was another story. Jeonghan and I had gone to the event together, right. After the fashion show, he said that we should go to the after party. Honestly I didn't want to go, but Jeonghan just had to talk to Seungcheol, so I ended up going to the party anyway. Junhui approached me, we started talking, and now we are together,” Minghao concluded and smiled. 

“And you still love me, don’t you? If I had not approached him, I don’t think we would be here today,” Junhui teases, leaning over to get his reward. 

“Probably,” Minghao agrees before scrolling back through the questions, “Okay, next question is ‘Where was your first date?’ One, two, three!” 

They both answered at the same time, but had very different responses. Jun answered saying their first date was at Wonwoo’s cafe, but Minghao recalled that their first official date was at Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul. 

Hao gasped putting his hand over his heart, acting hurt, “Our first date was not at the cafe.” 

“Wasn’t it? Remember I asked you if you wanted to meet me at the cafe.” 

“Yeah, but you didn't ask me on an official date until a month later. The cafe doesn't count as a date,” he responds, “So no kiss for you Wen.” 

“Yah!, That’s not how you talk to your elder,” Junhui pouts slightly but cutely.

“Of course, hyung,” Hao laughed. “Okay. Onto the next question.”

\--

After answering almost 15 more questions, they finally get to the last one. Well, it’s a question, but it’s not actually apart of the tag. 

“Okay, Bunnies! Onto the last question! This time I am going to change it up, though this time I will not be answering just Junhui will, and you,” Minghao pointed at Jun ",can’t answer until I count first.” Hao announces he already knows the answer to this question, but his heart still races at the thought of just asking, “Do you love me? One, two, and three!” 

Jun busted out in giggles. Minghao looked at Jun waiting for his answer, “You really want me to answer this question?” Minghao slowly nodded his head, “Xu Minghao, you are the love of my life. I have never meet anyone that has been as captivating as you are. I’ve worked with so many people in my industry and the night I saw you I knew I was in love. Your the light of my life without you I wouldn't have be able to continuing acting. Ming your my support line don’t you ever question my love to you. I love you.” 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? This is my first short story so if you want more don't be afraid to comment for an part two! 
> 
> Also the ending was kinda cringy but its the best I got for rn.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo if you somewhat enjoyed this fic.


End file.
